


I'm In Charge

by Markson4ever



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markson4ever/pseuds/Markson4ever
Summary: Jackson and Mark have a free evening at the hotel together and make the best of their time by fooling around. Jackson loves being in charge but also gets turned on by aggressive Mark so they take turns being in charge in the bedroom.





	

Mark and Jackson looked forward to some downtime in the hotel room before they had to settle down and get to sleep. They had been traveling all day and they were glad they were finally at their destination for tomorrows concert. Mark unbuttoned his flannel shirt and let it hang open as he walked over to the table and grabbed a peach out of the fruit basket sitting on the table. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed and bit into the peach, his other hand leaning behind him on the bed. The juice from the peach dripped down his chin as he took another bite. He didn't even realize that Jackson was staring at him the whole time.  
"Do you not even realize how hot you look right now?" he asked Mark. Mark didn't respond. He just locked eyes with Jackson, a shy grin on his face and took another bite, purposely letting the juice drip down his face, down his chin and onto his chest.  
"Fuck Mark you know that drives me crazy."  
"I know", said Mark with confidence as he laid the piece of fruit on the nightstand by the bed and leaned back onto his elbows. Jackson's breath quickened as he looked Mark up and down. With Mark's shirt open, he could see his whole chest down a few inches past his belly button. His body looked so good. Too good. He just couldn't resist this boy. Just being around him made him so crazy with lust and Mark knew it and sometimes took full advantage of it.  
"Jackson I'm all sticky from the juice."  
"So?", answered Jackson.  
"So I need you to clean me up", Mark ordered.  
Jackson was taken back by the order. Mark had gotten more assertive in the bedroom, that was for sure, but lately his assertiveness had pushed to the limit. But Jackson hadn't said anything because deep down he found it so hot. He had always been the aggressive one of the two and seeing this side of Mark was such a turn on. He was so weak for this boy he didn't think he would ever be able to say no to him.  
Jackson got up to walk to the bathroom for a towel.  
"Where are you going?" asked Mark.  
"To get a towel" Jackson answered.  
"Did I say anything about getting a towel?" barked Mark.  
"You asked me to clean you up didn't you?" Jackson barked back.  
"Well yes but I didn't say anything about using a towel." Mark replied his expression not changing.  
Jackson was speechless. Mark held up one finger and motioned for Jackson to come his way. Jackson did as he asked. Mark patted his lap for Jackson to sit on.  
As Jackson got in front of him, Mark grabbed his arm to guide him into the position he wanted him. Straddling his lap, facing him. Without saying another word, he grabbed the back of Jackson's neck and put his lips against Jackson's. He kissed his lips hard and passionately, then when Jackson's tongue came into his mouth, he grabbed it with his sharp teeth. He paused holding his tongue between his teeth before letting it go.  
"See Jackson you have something right there in your mouth you can use to clean me up, you don't need a towel" said Mark as he stared hard into Jackson eyes.  
Jackson looked back at him, not saying a word.  
"Well?" said Mark.  
Jackson obediently leaned down and began to lick Marks chest. He started at his collarbone then down to his nipple. Next he licked straight down to his belly button. He even went a bit below that just in case, until all of the juice was cleaned up.  
"Good boy" said Mark. "You forgot my chin though baby, that's where most of it dripped".  
Jackson took Marks chin into his mouth and gently sucked tasting the juice. Mark moaned into him, getting harder with every lick.  
"You like when I boss you around baby?" he whispered in Jackson's ear. Jackson was so turned on he could hardly answer.  
"Fuck yes" he started to say but Mark cut him off.  
He put a finger in front of Jackson's lips to hush him. "Did I say you could talk?" he calmly said as he stared hard into Jackson's eyes, trying his best to show authority.  
Jackson couldn't take it anymore. He loved aggressive Mark but he wanted to be in control now.  
He stared back into Marks eyes, not saying a word, taking that finger that was on his lips and putting it into his mouth, slowly sucking on it as he continued to stare hard at Mark. He slowly took Marks lean finger in and out of his mouth as his licked the back of it not breaking eye contact. Mark's aggressiveness was slowly fading as Jackson took control. He pushed Mark back onto the bed and attacked his neck, kissing, sucking, licking.  
"My turn to be in control" ordered Jackson and Mark didn't fight back. He was too weak to after all of the attention Jackson had just given him.  
Jackson eased the shirt off of Marks shoulder and nipped and bit at the skin on his shoulder. He pulled the shirt off him then and pushed both of Marks arms up above his head. He took the arms of the shirt and tied them around Marks arms, holding them together above his head. It wasn't tight but it was tight enough that Mark would have to struggle to get them free.  
Once he was tied, Jackson reached down and slowly unbuttoned Marks pants. He eased down the zipper not breaking eye contact. He pulled Mark's pants off and threw them aside. "Do you find it entertaining to boss me around?" Jackson said assertively as he slowly ran his fingers across Mark's hip bone then lightly grazed them over the growing bulge in his underwear. Mark let out a moan at the feeling.  
"More" Mark whispered.  
"I told you I'm in charge now baby," Jackson answered. He continued to tease Mark by touching his dick with just the tips of his fingers.  
"Please" Mark whimpered.  
"Did I say you could speak" Jackson said as he flipped Mark onto his stomach and pulled down Mark's underwear just enough to expose his ass.  
He spanked Mark hard on the ass, making him jump. "That's for being disobedient" Jackson barked.  
He played it off as a punishment but he knew Mark loved getting spanked.  
Jackson leaned down, gently kissing at the red spot he had left on Mark's ass.  
"Fuck Mark your peach looks tastier than the ones in that basket", he said as he bit Marks ass. Mark let out a moan.  
He then rolled Mark back over exposing his hard cock that had sprung free from his underwear.  
"Please touch it Jackson. I can't wait any longer. I'm sorry I bossed you around. Just touch it and I'll never order you around again" Mark begged.  
"Are you kidding me baby. I love when you boss me around. It makes me so hard to see you so aggressive."  
Jackson grazed Marks throbbing cock again. Just enough to tease him. Mark moaned wanting more, needing more.  
"Please...", he pleaded.  
"What do you say then? Tell me what you want. Give me an order" ,Jackson tormented him.  
"Touch my fucking dick right now damn it. Bring your fucking lips over here and wrap them around my dick. Suck my cock til I cum all over your fucking face", Mark ordered trying to sound authoritative with his hands still tied.  
Jackson almost giggled in excitement at hearing Mark sound so aggressive. It turned him on so much.  
So Jackson did as he was told and wrapped his lips around Marks dick. He sucked hard with long strokes, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Mark moaned in ecstasy feeling Jackson's tongue push against the under side of his dick. He moved his hips to match Jackson's motions until he came all over Jackson's face as he said he would.  
He laid there spent, arms still above his head.  
"Hey Mark?" said Jackson.  
"Yeah?" Mark answered absentmindedly, still feeling euphoric.  
"I'm sticky. I'm gonna need you to clean me up." ordered Jackson.  
Mark giggled at Jackson using the same phrase he had to begin all of this. Mark wiggled his arms out of the grip of his shirt sleeves that had them tied together and began to reach for Jackson's face to wipe him off with the shirt.  
"Did I say anything about using that shirt?" Jackson said in a serious tone. He pulled Mark onto his lap and put his fingers against Marks lips. "You've got something in that pretty little mouth of yours that will do the job just fine."  
Mark gave him a shy grin. He pushed Jackson down onto the bed and began cleaning Jackson's face with his tongue.


End file.
